oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Terdecol
The Kingdom of Terdecol, commonly known as Terdecol, is a sovereign state in central Iria. The country shares land borders with Veriland, Veritas, Aquileia, Zembla, and Metaria, giving it the most shared borders of all nations in Rione. To the west is the Gulf of Terdecol followed by the Salton Sea. Terdecol is an absolute monarchy. The monarch is King Aldus I, who has reigned since 2DE 133. Terdecol's capital and largest city is Citalyn, a major center of trade and commerce. Other major cities in Terdecol include Daleth, Skinamer, and Asgertet. Terdecol consists of ten provinces. Terdecol is a member of the Crimson Alliance. Etymology The name "Terdecol" comes from the Old Terdecolian "Terrum" (land) and "Colus" (hill). History Prehistory (before 1DE) The area now known as Terdecol was originally inhabited by nomadic hunter-gatherers who eventually settled down to form agricultural societies. Over time, city-states arose along coasts and rivers. Antiquity (1DE 0-1450) Although these city states operated largely independently, increasing threats from inland tribes necessitated the creation of a primitive alliance. This loose confederacy, stretching from the northern to the eastern edges of the Gulf of Terdecol, existed for several centuries before King Asger I of Daleth united the city-states under the common banner of the Kingdom of Terrumdecolus in 1DE 765. King Asger I's descendants led campaigns to conquer and integrate tribes in the hinterlands over the next two hundred years, securing peace and resulting in the expansion of Terrumdecolus's territorial boundaries to the densely wooded forests of the east Irian hinterlands. The Grand Unification The area in what is now southern Terdecol constituted the Kingdom of Brygavat and was historically inhabited by elves. The relationship between Terrumdecolus and Brygavat had been peaceful for several generations, with trade and intermarriage being common occurrences along the border. Following the conquest of the inland tribes, amid widespread popular interest in the intelligent, human-like elves of the south, King Oleg II sought to unite the two kingdoms. In 1DE 971, King Oleg II's eldest son, Prince Corey, was wed to Princess Freyja of Brygavat. With the absence of a male heir to the Brygavatan throne, union was guaranteed with the ascension of King Corey II's firstborn son, Rolf. Rolf I's ascendance to the throne in 1DE 1006 was significant for two reasons. Firstly, Rolf I was of mixed human and elven blood, and his ascendance marked the beginning of the mixed bloodline that exists to this day. Secondly, his assumption of the titles of "King of Terrumdecolus" and "King of Brygavat" allowed union between the two kingdoms. Later that year, the Kingdom of Terdecol was founded, fulfilling a vision spearheaded by his grandfather nearly half a century ago. Contemporary period (2DE 0-present) Geography Terdecol is located in central Iria and borders Veriland to the northwest, Veritas to the north, Aquileia to the east, Zembla to the southeast, and Metaria to the south. To the west, it consists of the entirety of the Gulf of Terdecol and the two islands of Ostrum and Haro, in addition to many smaller islands. The rolling Rogg Mountains form most of its northern boundary with Veriland, Veritas, and Aquileia. The Fisca, Terdecol's longest river, flows from the Roggs near the border with Veritas and crosses the famed fjords of Hyklof province on its way to the Gulf of Terdecol. The largest lake is Lake Heilag in southern Terdecol. Climate Thanks to the great longitudinal extension of the country, the climate of Terdecol is highly diverse. In most of the inland northern and central regions, the climate ranges from humid subtropical to humid continental and oceanic. In particular, the climate of the Fisca valley geographical region is mostly continental, with harsh winters and hot summers. The coastal areas of Evigrun, Brygavat, and most of the South generally fit the Saltonese climate stereotype. Conditions on coastal and plains areas can be very different from the North's higher ground and valleys, particularly during the winter months when the higher altitudes tend to be cold, wet, and often snowy. The coastal regions have mild winters and warm and generally dry summers, although lowland valleys can be quite hot in summer. Average winter temperatures vary from -5 °C (23 °F) on the Roggs to 9 °C (48 °F) in Naretaf, and average summer temperatures range from 17 °C (63 °F) to over 23 °C (73 °F). Government and politics Terdecol is an absolute monarchy. The monarch is King Aldus I, who has reigned since 2DE 133. The Royal Council is a body of advisers to the sovereign. Members of the Royal Council are appointed by the monarch and are tasked with managing the affairs of their ministry or assignment. Law Foreign relations and military Provinces Economy Demographics Education Ethnicity Religion Language Culture Literature Music Sport Category:Terdecol Category:Nations of Rione